1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the mount for an electrical or electronic component of a motor vehicle in an engine compartment of the motor vehicle, wherein the component is mounted in a suspension cross-brace.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suspension cross-braces are used in automobile construction to increase the rigidity of a vehicle body. Suspension cross-braces often are installed subsequently to increase the torsional strength of the vehicle body and are used, for example, in vehicles without a fixed roof structure (convertible or roadster). The suspension cross-brace connects the two front or rear suspension-strut domes, thereby preventing the position of the domes from changing with respect to one another and maintaining the geometry of the chassis. Twisting phenomena of the wheel toe are reduced, and driving behavior becomes better and more direct, particular when cornering.
DE 10 2009 036 495 A1 discloses a mount of the type mentioned above that relates to an electrical or electronic component in the engine compartment of the motor vehicle. The suspension cross-brace described in the document is a body component that forms a housing that is open at the top symmetrically with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. A separate cover closes off the housing in a way that is sealed with respect to spray water. The housing accommodates an engine control unit that performs open-loop and closed-loop control and monitoring of engine functions. The engine control unit is accommodated in a protected fashion by virtue of the mounting of the engine control unit in the housing of the suspension cross-brace. Thus the housing functions satisfactorily under difficult operating conditions such as, for example, temperature influences, vibrations of the vehicle engine and/or shocks due to the state of the road, as well as excessive tension and insufficient tension.
The object of the invention is to provide a mount for an electrical or electronic component of a motor vehicle in the engine compartment of the motor vehicle that permits a relatively heavy and relatively large electrical or electronic component to be accommodated in the engine compartment and securely mounted there.